


We Are Family

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [36]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck’s abusive dad shows up and Eddie (not knowing the history between father and son) inadvertently tells him where Buck is. Buck’s dad wants him to take the money from the lawsuit because he needs it to pay off some debts but Buck refuses and things get physical , luckily Bobby steps in before it gets too bad.  Then a lot of talking and comforting follows
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 407





	We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> *again it might be a little late but I'm busy working too sorry. 
> 
> *the violence isn't too detailed but yeah a lot of emotional hurt ahead yo so prepare yourselves

**_We Are Family_ **

Buck went by 'Buck' for a reason. 

Sure, it was a shortening of his last name but he also just refused to be called Evan. The name was fine in itself but he had too many bad memories of it being sighed or yelled out and being a junior sucked because he forever lived in his father's shadow.

'He's got his father's charm but his mother's smile.' 'Will he be just as talented as his dad was in school?'

So in the later part of high school and well into what little college he had it all changed. Yeah, it took on a new meaning when he tried for the seals and then joined the 118. He was open to sexual experiences and a young Buck with green horns.

But all in all, he went by Buck now and neither he nor Maddie had seen or actually spoken to either of their parents in a very long time.

That's why when he heard "Evan" Buck froze where he was pouring coffee for Chim and then himself. 

The coffee overflowed from the cup as he thought about it. He recognized that- voice.

The minor burn to his hand was nothing compared to the ice cold chill that crept up his spine. He put down the cup so he wouldn't break it or spill more as he went to grab a napkin to clean himself and collect his thoughts.

"Wow Buck, buddy, you get distracted thinking about something?" Chim asked from the kitchen island.

"Sorry" Buck felt tears pricking his eyes as his voice cracked up.

"Whoa man, it's okay." Chim got up noticing he was upset.

Buck turned around to see that no his dad wasn't there. He was just imagining things. It was probably residual stress from everything that had happened in the last few months messing with his head.

"Buck are you okay?" Hen asked while putting down her own cup.

"I'm fine. I just remembered, I forgot to start the washer before I left. Stupid pot burned me but I think I'm okay." Buck came up with an excuse that sounded believable.

Out of the corner of his eye Buck saw movement by the stairs. He kept up the conversation with them waiting for Eddie to get what he needed from his locker. His phone buzzed but his hands were busy.

Where was Bobby this morning?

"Evan." It was closer. He was-.

Buck turned around so fast his own coffee spoiled on both himself and his dad. His dad-? -was here!?

"Jesus Christ. You'd think being a firefighter you'd have some damn balance but ya still hold yourself like a child." Evan Buckley Sr. said while shaking his head.

Buck started apologizing profusely as he moved to get napkins for his father and himself. 'Sorry's and 'I didn't mean to' mixed with 'it was an accident' while he handed them over before cleaning himself.

No doubt Hen and Chim were looking confused. Buck looked little like his father. He's gotten his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes much like his grandfather. The only thing they shared was a name and their curls. His dad wasn't even as tall as him and his mom's side of the family either.

"Evan I need to speak to you, privately." Evan Sr. said while Buck withheld the distaste he had for it.

"I can't just leave work Sir," he hoped the honorific would please his dad into agreeing that this wasn't the place even if he dreaded what he'd have to say at his place.

"Nonsense. I came all this way to see you Evan" Mr. Buckley's eyes turned more cold as Buck thought.

"Follow me then. I- uh. I think my Captain won't mind us talking very quickly over here." Buck started.

Mr. Buckley followed him taking in the place. It was nice for a fire station. They treated these firefighters pretty good. The furnishings and appliances were newer too from the sleek shine, and modern upgrades they had to them. 

It proved one thing. They had money and plenty of it.

Buck guided his dad to the farthest bunk room. At least he knew the others were outside and his dad wouldn't do something as drastic if he knew there were witnesses to hear them.

"You said there was something you needed to tell me. Is mom okay?" Buck asked. 

Even if he hated them for not being there unless it was to berate and shun him, Buck still didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"How should I know. The bitch won't talk to me. I'm here to talk about what happened to you." Evan said while looking at Buck up and down.

"Huh?" That threw him for a loop.

"I saw a video online, some firefighter was trapped under a fire engine. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was my own son." His voice was sharp like his eyes 

"I- we- I didn't want to bother you sir." Buck stuttered out.

"Cut the crap, you damn baby. 'I- I-' you didn't call or write, not even a damn email since that stupid postcard. You should have stayed, then you wouldn't have had that shit happen to you." His dad spat.

"No. I left to see the world. Maddie got a chance and I wanted one too. And it led me here where I belong." Buck stood tall. It was the truth.

"These people aren't your family. Me and your mother are. That's why you should have taken that money and come back home." Evan said, staring up at his son.

"That's- that's all this is about, isn't it? The money. You didn't come to see if I was alright. You came to see if I got anything out of it." Buck's face went from confused to angry.

"It was the smartest and simplest thing in the world but you blew that too, just like you always do!" Mr. Buckley poked Buck in the chest.

For all of one foot buck had on his dad in height and around a hundred pounds in weight it still felt like a knife stabbing his chest.

"I don't care about the money though dad. I'm not you. I didn't get dishonorably discharged." Buck shot back with venom. 

He'd never raised his voice to his father, not since the time he got his face shoved into the wall and held there for half an hour for it.

"No. You got rejected because you couldn't cut it. You think you can try out and I won't hear about it? You make your own mistakes but they're still mistakes Evan." His dad squinted, clenching his fists.

Buck wanted nothing more than to shove his dad and walk away but he stood there breath coming fast as he was ready to fight back. His dad rarely got physical unless he was way drunk or really angry but it had happened here and there.

"Your stupid sister's probably enjoying her cushy life with that doctor. Does she care about you, huh? Probably hasn't talked to you in just as long as us" he seethed.

"No. Maddie's the only one in our family who took care of me. And she loves me, unlike you. She was there for me when you two weren't, and she deserved to get out. She deserves to be happy." Buck bit his tongue. A part of his mind telling him not to tell him Maddie's here now. He might not know yet. 

"Buck." At Bobby opening the door buck's blood drained from his face. 

How long was he standing there? What did he hear? He knew!

"I- sorry Bobby. We were-" Buck tried to think of an excuse to explain why they were arguing, hell his dad's arm on his chest, but even with his practice he had nothing.

"Maddie just called. Said there was a break in at your place and she wanted to make sure you were okay since you didn't answer her." Bobby said looking between them.

In that second Buck had two thoughts pop into his head. 

1 His dad now knew where Maddie was and could tell his mother. 

2 His dad broke into his place earlier to try stealing from him.

"She left him? Figures, she couldn't prove she'd have a better marriage like she said she would." 

"Stop talking about her! Doug was a piece of shit that didn't deserve her. She's a better person than either of you will ever be." Buck said getting shoved into the wall for his words.

"You little shit! You think just because you're taller you can talk to me like that. I'm your father. You respect me, you worthless idiot." 

Buck couldn't find it in him to move his hands. He could easily just push his dad away but he couldn't.

"Sir what the hell do you think you're doing to Buck? Get your hands off of him before I have you escorted off the premises in cuffs."

The magic word. 

Evan's demeanor instantly morphed into being detached and cold. 

"I was just talking to my son here."

"That's not how you talk to your child Mr. Buckley. And a father should never hurt his child." Bobby said coming closer with the others not far behind in the doorway.

The next few seconds felt like they were in slow motion for Buck.

His dad reached behind himself.

Bobby turned to check on Buck.

Buck saw the switchblade.

The others were already moving.

Bobby hadn't noticed yet.

Buck jumped forward.

Evan fell with the knife dropping.

Eddie and Chim were on him.

Hen was radioing dispatch.

Bobby was holding Buck.

Buck couldn't hear anything right.

* * *

Eddie's shield wasn't on his shirt. He'd left it in his bag and only had his name tag on when he noticed.

Eddie descended the stairs after telling Buck and the others he'd be right back to their discussion on what the best pet was. 

He noticed a guy walking in. He was shorter with dark curly hair and a presence of seriousness.

"Hey Sir would you know where I could find firefighter Buckley?" He asked as Eddie pasted him.

"I may- who are you?" Eddie paused at the locker room door.

"I'm his dad. Evan Buckley Sr." The guy said.

He'd have to excuse Eddie's confused face though.

"You're-?"

"I just wanna make sure he's okay"

At those words Eddie's suspicions wavered. Buck didn't mention his parents and neither did Maddie.

While Eddie's relationship with his own dad was harsh he wasn't sure about buck's. 

He could only assume they knew about what happened but were busy farther away than his own parents. Eddie started for his bag and rummaged through it as the elder Buckley took off.

"Thanks for your help but I can't wait. I need to see Evan now!" He said looking pleased with himself.

That was when Sanchez started talking to Eddie distracting him.

  
  


-

Bobby came up from his checking in with the crew on equipment duty.

Things were good. They had to swap an O2 tank that was half full for another but managed to have a spare until they got more in tonight.

Hen's friend Stone was double checking supplies in both the ambulances as well after the last shift.

Things were rolling smoothly while Bobby went to rejoin the others. He could get a small breakfast done quick for the few who hadn't eaten.

"Hey Cap!" Tori said.

"Yeah. Need something." He replied.

"Was Buckley expecting his dad today?" She asked while fixing her suspenders and hair.

"Huh? Not that I knew of. I suppose it's possible." Bobby said.

Buck usually kept him in the loop with things but maybe he himself didn't know. Most of the time a visit wasn't bad per say but just needed a slight heads up to ensure the person wasn't a security risk and left if they got called away.

"Oh, well he just went up." she shrugged before going to spot someone else on the weight rack.

-

"Buck!" Bobby said getting into Buck's line of sight and blocking the view of his dad.

"I just-" Buck started. "He was- I'm sorry." Buck was so confused he didn't know up from down right now.

"It's okay Buck. You stopped him. Thank you." Buck put his hands on Buck's shoulders. "Breathe."

It was like the word broke a spell. Buck was back aware of things.

His dad had tried to stab Bobby. Bobby could have been bleeding out right now on the floor of the firehouse, their home. 

Even if Hen, Chim, and Eddie were a great medical team things didn't always work out that way. Buck knew that from a few of their calls.

"I've got the weapon. I'm moving it away from the guy now. Two of our men are holding him down." Hen said into her radio connected through their in house operator that took calls from dispatch and relayed them.

The last thing Buck saw was his dad being zip tied to temporarily hold him while being ushered out by Bobby into the recreational area.

Evan Sr. wouldn't stop cursing and struggling from where Eddie had him pinned down.

"Stay down asshole." Buck heard.

"Buck. Are you with me?" Bobby asked while they were in the hallway. "Shit Buck your arm." 

"What?" Buck looked down.

A small knick was barely starting to bleed red. Was it the knife or not, Buck didn't really remember.

Thankfully he wasn't on the blood thinners anymore.

"I didn't feel it."

"Probably the adrenaline. I owe you one, but are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"I- I could never, I never hit him back. I was scared yeah, but, I didn't want to be like him." Buck felt tears in his eyes. 

"But you shoved him-" Bobby said.

"I didn't want him to hurt you." Buck said like it was the obvious thing.

When Maddie was still there he took the blame for most things as he got older. She may have been his big sister but his dad always hated him. It wasn't much different if he got yelled at more really even if Maddie tried to say it was her.

Buck never understood why until his dad said something about him not being his son. He'd said as such one time while drunk before Buck left for good.

'If I'm gonna raise a kid that isn't mine I should've at least got to pick a smarter one that you.' He slurred.

Buck went to his room feeling like shit. No matter what he'd done all the A's and B's, awards, and trophies for being in second or a part of the winning team it was never enough. That was when he started planning and saving up to leave. He just couldn't stay there any longer than he had to.

"Buck I'm gonna disinfect this just in case alright" Bobby's words brought Buck out of his thoughts. 

When did Bobby get alcohol wipes and bandages.

"Alright. He's not going anywhere. But he's shouting up a storm." Chim said coming over with Eddie.

Eddie looked pissed.

"Are you okay Buck?" Eddie came over to see Bobby's handiwork.

"I'm good. Didn't even notice until-"

"That piece of shit's your dad?" Eddie asked.

"I- yeah. But he didn't want to be" Buck sighed. 

"He doesn't deserve a man like you for a son Buck." Hen said coming over and patting his shoulder.

"Hey Cap. Did someone call for an officer?" Tori asked at the stairs.

"Yeah. There was an altercation. Buck's dad was going to stab me but he stopped him and two of our other firefighters secured him over here." Bobby led the officer.

"Was anyone injured?" She asked.

"Yes. Buck was cut by the blade, we assume in the struggle but we've already treated him, it was minor. I think it really shook him up though."

She shook her head. "I'd bet."

Bobby opened the door for her to go in and stood with her.

"Where is he?"

"What?"

The others came over to see the room was empty.

The zip ties on the floor and window spoke loudly of what happened. 

"He got loose?" Bobby asked.

"Fuck." Eddie said thinking they should have kept an eye on him. He could have tied him to something solid and sturdy while he was at it.

Buck was walking over with Hen and Chim to see what was happening.

"What's going-" Buck stopped.

"He was right there." Chim said looking at Eddie. 

"It's okay Buck. We're-" Hen's words got cut by the alarm.

They all knew what they had to do. 

"Buck you can sit this on-"

"No. I'm good. I can help Bobby." Buck said, looking him in the eye.

Bobby turned to the officer.

"Tori is on the alternate team with the others. She saw him and can also get you security footage for a description if needed or a possible vehicle if he parked close enough." Bobby said before joining the others.

-

Maddie was just getting off of work. She was about to head home but was stopping by Buck's to drop off something she borrowed.

She froze at the door being open.

"What?"

"9-1-1 how may I-"

"This is off duty 911 dispatcher Maddie Buckley, I'm reporting a break in at my brother Evan Buckley's residence. The door's busted open but the alarm isn't going off. I haven't entered yet in case they're still on there. Please send an officer, I'll be down the hall waiting and ready to run if someone comes out." Maddie fired off.

If someone broke in and was smart enough to disable the alarm then they knew what they were doing and probably what they were after.

"Alright Ms. Buckley. An officer is nearby, it would be best if you left until the scene was clear."

"I know, I know, but if I have a chance to I.D. them then I want to try, they don't know that I know they broke in. I'll be careful. I'm going to contact him and warn him, he should be at work and if the alarm didn't go off or not for very long he may not have been told yet." Maddie kept dispatch on while pulling up Buck's number and messaging him. 

Maddie: Call me ASAP when you get a chance it's important. Come to my place after work if you can't call me back before you're off okay?

Buck didn't reply back in the minutes it took for the officer to arrive. And Maddie didn't see anyone come out.

"Maddie?" Athena asked while coming over quickly.

"Oh, you're the one they assigned, good. Someone broke into Buck's place. I haven't seen them come out if they're still in there and I think he's busy, he didn't reply back." Maddie said while Athena went closer.

"Stay back. I already know how you Buckley's are. I'll let you in after I've cleared it if they're gone but there will be no touching anything in the crime scene, do I make myself clear, " Athena said.

She drew her gun and slowly walked to open the door.

The place was tossed around. Whoever they were really looked hard for something. The cupboards were open, the couch pillows were down and buck's bed was flipped.

"Damn." She said after ensuring they weren't hiding in the bathrooms or closets. 

"Dispatch this is Sargent Grant. The Buckley residence is clear. Whoever it was is long gone but left one hell of a mess if they took anything they were looking for"

She hasn't been over for a while so it was hard to recognize if something was missing. 

She knew Buck had a game system and laptop. The game was gone but they were smart enough to know the laptop might be tracked and password protected.

"Maddie, you can come in but don't touch anything and step over what you can." Athena called her from outside the door.

"Oh God. No. Buck." She sighed. This was going to be a chore to clean. 

"Can you recognize anything else missing besides the game that I noticed?" Athena asked. 

"Umm. Oh. Buck's bike." Maddie looked at the wall. 

He had been enjoying it on his days off. It was a freedom he hadn't had while in his case before.

She followed Athena up. 

The watch Buck refused to wear outside of special occasions due to it being a gift and not wanting to break it or lose it was missing from his nightstand. 

"His watch. The one you both got him for his birthday." Maddie frowned. "At least all of them can be replaced but still." 

"We're gonna find who did this Maddie. But until then it'd be best if Buck stays at someone else's place until they fix his door or we catch 'em." Athena said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's already been through enough. I'm just glad he wasn't here, he could have gotten hurt" Maddie felt tears at the very thought.

"Alright. I'm gonna write down what you said and tape this off. Has he messaged you back yet?" She asked.

Maddie looked at her phone.

"No, they might be on a call already." She shook her head.

"Well call or text Bobby. His will be silent if they have to leave but he checks it regularly when they're about to go or coming back." Athena suggested while going outside.

Bobby answered on the first ring. But then why hadn't Buck?

"Hi Maddie. How are you? Oh. While I've got you I wanted to ask did you-" 

"Bobby! Buck's place was broken into!"

"Huh? Are you there now?! Did you call the police?" 

"I'm okay. I already reported it but Buck didn't answer and Athena said to try for you if you aren't on a call."

"I'll go tell him now. It's good he wasn't there, there's no telling what they might have done." Bobby could only imagine Buck would attempt to defend himself or end up hurt needlessly as they didn't care and just shot him or worse. 

They'd dodged a bullet.

"Athena's back. I'm gonna give my statement. I'll call you back in a bit, or have Buck call me when you get a chance." 

-

The call was a domestic disturbance. Man had second degree burns from a coffee pot. 

It wasn't until Buck got one look at the kid along with Hen that they found out. 

The wife didn't need medical attention so it seemed but when the kid said daddy hurt mommy they knew.

It was a touchy subject but he and Hen comforted the kid while talking to the wife separately since the husband needed to be treated more at the hospital.

Buck was sitting besides Eddie as an officer was taking the woman's statement. 

He looked at his phone. He had an unopened text and now a missed call.

"Hey Maddie. Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't answer. Look-"

"No. I'm okay. I'm glad you're okay. But your place is a wreck. Whoever did it left before I got there." Maddie said.

"It was probably dad. He showed up. I- Bobby accidentally told him you were here. I tried not to but- he's on the run now." Buck said.

"You told Athena he's the one who broke in?" Maddie asked.

"No. I mean, yeah I'm pretty sure it was him, you know dad had a habit of getting things that didn't belong to him. But he tried to attack Bobby." Buck said. 

"Attacked? Is everyone okay?" 

"Yeah. I uh. I got a small cut but I'm fine. But look, he got away so be careful. Don't leave your place alone and he was trying to see if I had money after the accident." Buck said knowing Eddie was paying attention even if he pretended he wasn't.

"Buck. He, I guess you already knew about dad stealing stuff but umm. Before I left he had this habit of borrowing money and gambling it away. That's probably why he wants it, he owes someone money." Maddie sighed.

"We'll be fine. He's not gonna stick around with the cops looking for him. But until he's found or we're pretty sure he's gone please Maddie don't go anywhere. I don't want him to do something if he sees you, I- he had that knife and I didn't know but I pissed him off and almost got Bobby stabbed." Buck's throat was dry.

"No. You're dad's actions are his own.That asshole hurting someone isn't your fault and you didn't let it happen either Buck." Eddie's voice pulled Buck's attention, almost making him drop his phone.

"Eddie's right. Anything dad does isn't on you. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'm already going home and he doesn't know my car or my place. But he did know yours." Maddie's tears could be heard.

"Well, I'm okay. I've got the crew to watch my back. Just- I'll come over afterwards with Chim in his car. He won't see my jeep leaving the firehouse if he's watching." Buck said.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours."

Buck looked over to Eddie with a thankful nod. Bobby hadn't heard much on the drive with his headset.

-

Maddie knew she only had so much time before the others got off. Athena would no doubt want to send an escort to catch her place just in case their dad somehow found out her address. 

She made a few stops on her way back home and kept a watchful eye for any cars following her.

Maddie parked her car in front of her place and walked into the complex. The officer watching saw her going home and staying there.

She grabbed a small bag and a prepaid phone she had left over from before. She had to be sure he left and this was the only way.

Maddie walked out and around to a back exit that wasn't really known by most of the people who didn't live in the complex. 

She marched on in her change of clothes and hat tucked down to hide her face.

There were only so many places he could be. 

-

Evan swung back another shot. "Another one."

"I don't think that's a good idea buddy. You're drunk." The bartender said.

"What the fuck do you care? I drink, you make money, here's 50. Shut up." He snatched the bottle.

"You drink, you crash your car or die, I get fined for not trying to stop you. Get out of my bar fucker." He grabbed back the bottle and left the 50.

"Alright, alright. Can I get some water?"

While he turned away Evan cursed his shitty son. 

He couldn't do the smart thing, the sensible thing and take the money. Why was he so fucking stupid?

Then he'd have plenty to spare for his old man. 

He barely got what 300 for what he found at his place that would easily be tracked.

That wasn't enough for his debt, hell he couldn't even gamble it into more right now. 

He heard a cell phone ringing.

"Buddy, you gonna get that?" The bartender asked while looking at him. 

Evan looked down to see it was coming from a bag at his feet.

He opened it up to see an envelope and the phone still ringing.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Take the money and leave. Don't turn back, don't try talking to us again."

"Maddie?"

"If you make a scene you'll be on the cops radar. If you don't leave I'll call around to see who you owe money to and tell them where you're at."

"You little bitch."

"You wanted money right? Well there you have some. Take it and get out of our lives. Go gamble it, do whatever but stay the fuck away from me and Evan."

"This isn't enough."

"It's all you're getting. Or should I call the cops."

"No. No."

"You should have let grandma and granddad have us. You both didn't want us and weren't ready."

"You ungratef-"

"Shut up! I should have done more for Evan. I should have taken him with me but I can't change the past. What I can do is make sure you don't come back into our lives where you're not welcome."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Don't try calling Buck, or seeing him ever again. He's better off without you. We both are. Ditch this phone and leave. If I don't see you going then I'll tell the cops where you're at."

Maddie went silent.

"He's not worth the trouble, you both are."

"He's worth so much, you just never saw that." Maddie hung up.

She saw as he tossed the phone into a trash can with the bag and pocketed the envelope.

She watched as he took the direction of the highway.

Maddie needed to get back to her place before they noticed. Doug's blood money was useful for something. She'd donate some to charity later on and say a bit also went to her place if asked but that shouldn't happen though. 

-

Buck was sitting with the others as they waited for their next call. There was only an hour and a half left on shift.

"Buck it's your turn. Do you fold?" Chim asked from his seat.

"Huh? Sorry. I fold. Umm. I'm gonna go take a leak then call Maddie." He said getting up.

Chim gave a sympathetic look as Eddie watched him leave. 

"He just tried calling her 10 minutes ago. Maybe she was in the shower like I said. Thena said her officer was sure no one fitting the description went into the place and her car's still there." Hen sighed. 

She got it. Buck was worried for her. After finally finding out about his dad she thought his mom wasn't that different maybe. Maddie is his closest actual family outside of the team. 

They tried reassuring him that Maddie was okay but Buck wouldn't feel better until he actually saw her for himself though.

The alarm went off.

Buck came running out with his phone in his hands.

"Please tell me you washed your hands." Hen said.

"Duh. She said she passed out since she hadn't slept since before her shift earlier in the morning."

Just the sound of her voice comforted him enough to dissipate his fear of her being hurt.

"Alright. We've got a boat on fire in someone's pool." Bobby said while they got in.

"Why don't idiots think?" Eddie asked.

"The idiots keep us in a job." Chim said. 

"I remember doing something like that before." Buck said snapping heads.

"That's a story you'll be sharing later." Hen said. 

Buck's grin was a bit weak but really there.

-

With the pool fire out they returned to the station and got news.

"They found him." Bobby said while the others were changing.

"They did?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. He was eastbound. He's in custody now. But he also had charges back in Pennsylvania too. They'll probably be taking him back there." Bobby said while Buck put on his jacket. 

"I-" Buck was crying. He didn't know if it was relief or guilt. 

"Buck." Eddie said as he and the others got up closer to him.

"This is stupid." Buck wiped his eyes, sniffling.

"No. You feel what you feel, your not stupid Buck, we know that" hen said rubbing his back.

"It's good that they got him because what he did was wrong, I know that, but I still don't want anything bad to happen to him, I mean, I don't know why. He wasn't the best dad but he still was my dad, ya know. It feels bad and good too." Buck said. 

"Feelings can be complicated Buck. You know that. Just because he was your dad doesn't mean he was a good dad. We got that much from what we saw" Hen said.

"He doesn't deserve a son like you." Bobby said

"I know. He's said stuff like that before" Buck sighed. 

"No. I meant he isn't worthy of calling you his son. You're a good man Buck. Better than him." Bobby said, catching buck's eyes.

"You've still got Maddie though, so let's finish getting ready and go see her together." Chim said.

"Yeah. I- I still want to see her." Buck nodded.

"And you've still got us. Maddie doesn't have a guest room but I've got one. You can stay over till they fix your place's door." Eddie offered while buttoning his over shirt. 

"Thanks Eddie. Can I even get some clothes from my place?" Buck turned to Bobby. 

"I think they've got someone watching your door or it's temporarily sealed. They'll know if someone went inside by the crime scene tape being tampered with. I'm not sure they'd allow it. I'd have to ask myself," Bobby explained.

"You can just borrow some of mine. We're close enough in size. I'll see you later. I gotta relieve Carla." Eddie nodded and patted Buck's arm while going out to his truck.

-

The officer was already gone from the front of Maddie's place as Buck and Chim each pulled up. 

Buck knocked before using his key. 

"Mads! We're here." Buck said as they took off their coats.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"You're cooking?!" Buck asked.

"It's pre-made, relax. You're still learning too Buck." Maddie came over to hug him with a laugh.

"I was worried." He whispered.

"I was too. Let me see your arm." Maddie asked, pulling away.

"You don't trust Bobby?" Buck asked. 

"No I trust them to watch out for you but I still can't tell if you irritated the skin by stretching it while working since I know you didn't let something this minor stop you." She smiled up at him.

"She's right, she knows you." Chim agreed.

"Hi Chim." She came over to kiss him. 

"So. What's for dinner?" Buck asked.

"A casserole and some steaks. You're sleeping on the couch? I can get the spare blankets and a pillow for you." She asked 

"No. Uh. Eddie invited me over until my place is fixed. I'll leave after a while. Maddie, they found dad." Buck said.

"They did?" She asked. She hadn't needed to call them on him earlier.

The last she saw he was leaving town hopefully.

"Yeah. Bobby says they're probably taking him back home to Pennsylvania. So we're okay, you're safe." Buck reassured her smiling.

"That's, that good right?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. Uh. He'll be in jail now. We don't have to worry about him coming back." Buck nodded.

"I'm gonna set dinner mind helping me?" Maddie asked Buck.

"Yeah sure."

With the food gone and then sitting around the dinner table talking Buck got up to wash his hands and put up his plate.

"You're gonna head out?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. I kinda want to see Christopher before he has to go to bed. Plus the least I could do is help Eddie with dinner or set up the guest bed myself." Buck also placed his cup in the dishwasher.

"Okay. Tell Eddie and Christopher we said hi. Good night Buck." Maddie got up to kiss his cheek and pull him into a hug.

"Night Buck. See ya tomorrow." Chim said hugging him too.

"Night you two. See ya" then Buck was out the door with his keys.

"Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that face you made when Buck said they found your dad?" Chim asked.

"I uh. I saw him."

"You what? And you didn't tell us? Did he see you? You're okay right?" Chim asked.

"He didn't see me. I bribed him to leave. I knew he'd stick around and try again unless they caught him." Maddie said.

"Him hurting one Buckley is one too many. I'm glad you're okay."

"I had to tell him some things too. Stuff I should have said and done before but never got a chance because I was younger and-" She threw herself into his arms holding him tight. 

"Whoa. It's okay."

"I should have taken Buck with me" She whispered.

"You were barely an adult Maddie, how could you have done it. I mean I know you're amazing but that's a lot for anyone." Chim said. 

"I still have to live with that. Buck was alone with them for all that time."

"But you're here now. And you love him. He's here with us, all of us. You could tell him how you feel." Chim said kissing her forehead.

"I- I have to think of how I'd even say it." She wiped her eyes.

"You'll think of a way. You two are resourceful." Chim chuckled.

"I'm so glad he found you and the 118 before I came back. I know he didn't have it easy but he wasn't alone. Now he won't be again." She said nodding.

"You're right. That's what the 118 is. It became a family, ours." 

-

Buck stood outside of Eddie's house thinking. 

His could never be what his parents wanted. No matter how much he tried it wasn't enough. 

What he wouldn't have done for a 'good job' or 'you did great Evan'.

"Are you gonna come in? It's kinda cold and I don't want you getting sick." Eddie asked, opening the door.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Buck apologized.

"About what?"

"Nothing much." Buck walked in. Christopher was doing a puzzle and looked up. 

"Buck! Daddy said you were coming." He smiled.

"Yeah. I'm having a sleepover with you guys tonight. Maybe tomorrow too, we'll see?" Buck laughed.

He came over to say hi and hug Christopher.

"We already ate dinner but there's some leftover if you didn't eat at Maddie's." Eddie said from beside them on the floor.

"No. I ate." Buck said just as his stomach growled. "Ha. Maybe."

"I'll warm up your plate. Try finding the 's' superman is being a brat with this puzzle." Eddie said getting up. 

"It's not an 'S' " both Buck and Christopher said together with a laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah." Eddie smiled as he walked away.

"What happened to your arm Buck?" Christopher asked while touching the bandage.

"Oh. I uh. This guy- umm."

"A man's cat needed rescuing. Buck volunteered to get it down. It scratched him because it was scared but it was sorry though." Eddie said from the wall between the rooms he was leaning against.

"Oh. You saved it? Daddy says we can't get a pet." Christopher frowned.

"No. I said we can't get a cat or a dog. It'd have to be something smaller since I work and I know Carla would help but she is already watching you. So if there's a pet you can take care of then we'll try it out and get it." Eddie corrected. 

"Okay." Christopher pouted.

"Don't try getting Buck on your side Chris,"

"Your dad's right. I had a dog once. But I couldn't keep up with him. He ran away and I was really sad." Buck told Christopher. 

"Really? Did you find him?" Christopher asked.

"No. We think he was found by another family that wouldn't lose him." Buck said.

"I don't want to lose a dog." Chris frowned. 

"But another smaller pet could be just as cool though right?" Buck asked.

"Yeah!" Chris agreed. 

The microwave dinged as Buck fixed up Superman's house symbol.

"I'm gonna go eat, again." Buck whispered with a wink. 

"Buck's always hungry. That's why he has the best snacks." Christopher told his dad.

"Hmm. And what kinda snacks are those? They're different from the ones I put in your backpack?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"They're awesome."

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask and see where he gets his then." Eddie jokes as Buck blushed red.

With Christopher still playing Eddie came over and got a drink sitting with Buck where he could partially keep an eye on Chris too.

"So you told Maddie?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. She knows we're okay, he's not coming back."

"Even if he did he'd have to go through us next time around. I'm sorry I told him where you were. I didn't know how he was." Eddie apologized while looking at him.

"Yeah. I know. It's just something I don't like talking about so it's on me too."

"I was gonna go up with him but I got distracted. I'm sorry I didn't ignore them and follow him to see that everything was okay." Eddie bit his lip.

"You didn't know. You wouldn't have if you did." Buck said before taking another bite.

"How did he know where you were?" Eddie asked.

"I sent Christmas cards before and other holidays. He must have come to my address and saw one of my shirts with our logo in my room." Buck surmised.

"So now you're out a bike and a console." Eddie said.

"They can be replaced. Same goes for the watch too. I'm glad I still have my laptop, those things are expensive but it'd be more of a hassle recovering my accounts and stuff on it." Buck shrugged.

"All this because your dad thought you had money?" Eddie asked.

"Apparently. He looked and acted like he really needed it what with trying to attack Bobby. "Buck whispered. 

"That wasn't on you. You know that right?"

"Sorta. It's hard to believe when he was only there because he was my dad."

"Did I ever tell you my parents wanted to take Christopher from me?" Eddie asked.

"No. They did?" Buck asked

"My dad wasn't around for us growing up; he was busy working. I told him he couldn't make up for not being around by being with Christopher. I left them for here soon after that." Eddie said.

"Sometimes I wish my dad wasn't around. I feel bad about it but- he was always so angry or disappointed. He had to problems letting me know that either." Buck sighed. "It just stuck, I guess." He swallowed thickly but wasn't eating.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah dad?"

"What do you think of Buck?" Eddie asked looking straight at him.

"Buck's cool. He's really nice and smart too. Why?" Christopher asked.

"No reason. Just wondering. Thanks buddy." Eddie smiled.

Buck tried to resist the smile but he couldn't, not the tears either.

"That's cheating." Buck wiped his eyes.

"It's the truth. My kid doesn't lie." Eddie looked Buck in the eye. "I think buck's awesome to Chris" he said a little louder. 

"Yeah. He is." Christopher went back to humming while finishing the puzzle.

"So. I'm gonna let you finish eating. But how about a movie before bed?" Eddie asked getting up to turn on the TV.

"Oh. Can we watch a dog movie?" Christopher asked.

Buck finished and made sure he was presentable before putting up his plate.

"Don't wash it. We can do them later." Eddie said.

"I'll go make the guest bed."

"Nah. You can do that later. You know where everything is. Come sit down with us." Eddie said.

"Hey Buck?"

"Yeah Chris."

"That one reminds me of you. He's funny and he always helps." Chris said pointing at the TV.

"Oh. Thanks buddy."

"Since now I'm competing with Buck for best snacks, I guess I'll have to make sour patch popcorn huh Christopher?" Eddie said getting up. 

"Yay! Dad will only let us have it once in a while. It's so good Buck, you gotta try it." Christopher was smiling brightly and clapping.

"Sounds great. I'd like some."

"Good. It's a treat reserved for family." Eddie said from besides the microwave and digging in the cabinet for the candy. "Found them"

Buck felt the weight that had set in his shoulders dissolving more. Yeah. His family here was great.

"I love you guys." Buck said before he knew it himself.

"We love you too Buck." Christopher answered while pointing at the screen. "Look here comes the best part."

"There are a bunch of best parts." Eddie whispered. "Glad you're here Buck." Eddie waited in the hallway for the popcorn.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"You're always welcome." Eddie said as the microwave was done.

Buck hoped that would never change. He loved it there. He loved them. More than they knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> *also this was half done before buck's episode of sadness so I'm sorry


End file.
